The Strength of Love
by LoisLane1986
Summary: When Clark and Lois start to realize their feelings for eachother Lois goes missing.Clark has to save her before she's gets killed and before he tells her that he loves her.But when someone tells him not to save her what will he do?CLOIS! Please review!
1. Not knowing how the other feelsPart 1

**_Not knowing how the other feels -Part 1_**

_**Clark's POV**_

It was in September that I met Lois Lane. Although I don't really remember meeting her meeting her. But I did meet her. And I thought that was the end of our meeting. I was wrong. Lois. What can I say about Lois? She's bossy, rude, stuck up, and worst of all she knows me better than anyone. But I'll never admit to that.

_**Present Day**_

As I came down the stairs I heard the one name that has haunted me come out of the mouth of the one person I can't stand.

"Morning Smallville" Lois said as she drank her orange juice. "Late night with Lana?" She smirked at me. **_'Why does she feel_** **_the need to be nosy?'_** I thought to myself as I scoffed and went to the fridge. I took out the milk and poured myself a glass. As I looked over at Lois I noticed that she was dressed rather nice. **_'I wonder what the occasion is.'_** I thought to myself. **_'It is a_** **_nice outfit. Makes her seem more like a girl. She looks pretty…wait. I just thought that Lois was pretty.'_** I thought to myself. I didn't realize that I was still staring at Lois and she had noticed me staring.

"Smallville. What is your damage?" She asked me. I cleared my throat and walked towards the living room. Hoping that she would move on and start talking about something else. But unfortunately for me she didn't. She got up and followed me.

"Hey, what is your damage?' She asked me again. This time I turned and faced her. She was doing her normal stance. Hands on hips, and her eyes looking up at me.

"Nothing." She just tried to stare me down. "Lois, are you okay?" I just stood there waiting for her answer.

"I'm fine. I was just trying to figure out why you went all spacey on me in the kitchen. You were just staring at me." Her stance changed and now her arms were crossed in front of her body and her eyes were a little less intense.

"Oh that. Sorry I was just thinking about something and forgot that you were in the room. Why?" I smiled a little bit just to get her mad at me. But she didn't. She started to shift, as she was getting uncomfortable. "Lois you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me and gave me one of her world famous fake smiles.

"Yeah. I-I just realized that I'm really late to meet Oliver. I have to go." And with that she had already gotten to the door and left before I could say anything.

"Okay. That was a great talk. Lois." I sat down on the couch and just dropped my head into my hands. **_'Nice work Clark. You_****_did awesome.'_** I thought to myself as I fell back into the couch and sighed looking up at the ceiling. **_'Why do you have to lie to_** **_everyone that you know. Just tell Lois how you feel.'_** I just sat there beating myself up for what just happened when I heard the door open. I shot up so fast that I scared Shelby. "Lois?" I said with a smile as I looked over at the door. My smile faded faster than I shot up. "What are you doing here?"

_**Lois' POV**_

In that September when I first came to Smallville I met Clark Kent for the first time. Granted it was an accident that I never meant to happen but it did. My car crashed in a cornfield and that is where I found Clark Kent. Naked. Trying out the whole Woodstock thing. Not a bad view though. But after being around him I've gotten used to his weirdness. What can I say about Clark? Well if I told you then I would have to kill you.

_**Present Day **_

I was just sitting in the kitchen minding my own business, drinking my orange juice, fidgeting in my outfit. **_'Damn it Oliver._****_This little get together better be a good one because this outfit is bugging the hell out of me.'_** I thought to myself as I sighed. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked over to see Clark coming down. **_'Oh great. He's up.'_** I thought. I cleared my throat and saw that he was obviously tired. I smiled a little bit and couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Morning Smallville." I took another sip of my orange juice and I smiled at him. "Late night with Lana?" I asked. I got the scoff that I was aiming for. **_'Struck a cord I see.'_** I drank some more of my juice when I felt Clark was staring at me. I looked over at him and he was. He was just staring. **_'What is his damage? Why is he staring at me like that?'_** I thought to myself. "Smallville. What's your damage?" I asked him. He obviously noticed that I had noticed him staring. He just cleared his throat and walked towards the living room. **_'Oh no I'm getting an answer this time farm boy.'_** I thought as I got up and followed him into the living room.

"Hey, what is your damage?" I asked again but this time it got him to turn around and face me. I just put my hands on my hips and looked at him. He just looked at me.

"Nothing." He said as I just stared at him. "Lois, are you okay?" I just stood there and then I responded

"I'm fine. I was just trying to figure out why you went all spacey on me in the kitchen. You were just staring at me." I said as I changed my stance. I just crossed my arms in front of me.

"Oh that. Sorry I was just thinking about something and forgot that you were in the room. Why?" He just looked at me. Lying to me. **_'Why does he do that! Why can't he just be straightforward with me? I hate it when he lies to me.'_** I said as I started to shift showing that I was getting uncomfortable.

"Lois you okay?" Clark asked me. He noticed that I was shifting. I didn't want him to know that he was the problem for my shifting. So I just gave him a smile that was totally fake and he knew it.

"Yeah. I-I just realized that I'm really late to meet Oliver. I have to go." I turned on my heels so fast and grabbed my stuff and got out the door and headed to my car faster than Clark could stop me. **_'You idiot. Why are being weak. He loves Lana. Not_****_you. Remember that.'_** I thought to myself as I walked fast to my car and looking at the ground.

"Hey Lois." I heard a voice call my name. I looked up and saw Lex Luthor standing against my car.

"Hey Lex. What are you doing here? And on my car?" I asked as I walked slowly over to him.

"Well I just thought that I would drop on by and see how you were doing." He said as he smiled and stood up. I stopped a few feet in front of him mainly because I didn't know what to expect.

"How sweet. But Mr. Billionaire-can-I-have-a-porche-please doesn't come out here just to see how I'm doing. So what's the real reason you're here Lex?" I asked. The reporter in me was curious and suspicious.

"Well, I did come here to see how you were doing and to ask you a favor." He said as he walked closer to me. Now I was eye to eye with the king of the trust fund kids. **_'I guess I'll bite'_** I thought to myself

"Okay, I'll bite." I said with a sly smile. He smiled right back at me. And it was the devious kind of smile. All of a sudden I felt something hit my neck and I fell to the ground. All I could think about was Clark and wanting to warn him about Lex being there.

"I knew you would Lois. Have a nice sleep." Lex said as he smiled and walked towards the house. I was moving my lips but nothing was coming out. Lex got to the stairs and looked over at me and did one more devious smile before I felt someone pick me up and I blacked out.

* * *

_**Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I always start fan fictions but I never have time to finish them. But this one I have a feeling I'll get to finish. Hope you enjoy!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! I love feedback!!!! Thanks Akemi**_


	2. The Deviousness of Lex Part 1

**_Hey guys. Just wanted to say that this chapter is kinda POV but not for the same events. Lex is going to have his POV in this one then after my new found friend Mykella. She really is giving me great tips. Keep them coming!!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2-The Deviousness in Lex-Part 1**_

_**Lex's POV**_

Lois Lane came into my life like a hurricane. I've never really had a chance to get to know her for the first year she was in Smallville. But after she started to hang out with Lana I could definetly tell that there was something about her. Something alluring. And it's something that makes me want her. And to make Clark lose her.

_**Present Day**_

_**Beep,beep,beep.**_

I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock. I tried to smack to shut it up but my aim is off in the morning. **_'That is the_****_most annoying sound in the world'_** I thought as I got up out of bed. I was making my way to the bathroom when my cell phone when off.

"Lex Luthor…Are you sure?... Well then I'd advise you to take care of it…. What?... No. I'll be right there….Don't do anything unless I say so…" I hung up the phone and looked around. I didn't want to chance someone over hearing what I had just said on the phone.

"Sir?"

I turned to look at Troy my head of security. "Troy. What news do you bring me this morning?" I asked as I walked past him and out into the hall. He was following me. Troy was the best of my security team. He's been with me since I can remember.

"We received some information about Lois Lane." He said. I stopped dead in my tracks. My curiosity took hold. I turned and looked at him with a patient look.

"And?"

"And I think you'll be very happy with the information. Very happy." He smiled at the last part of his sentence. I smiled back. **_'Good. Maybe I'll be able to get her with this information.'_** I walked down the hall and out to my car. I just stood there staring out into my front yard. **_'He stole one woman from me now I'm going to steal one from him. His love for Lois is deeper_** **_than he even realizes.'_** I finally got into my car and sped off towards the Kents house. I was there in a matter of ten minutes. As I pulled up I saw Lois' car outside. **_'Perfect.'_** I flipped out my phone and dialed a number.

"It's me. She's here at the Kent's house….Are you in position?...Good…Remember we only have one shot at this..If you fail you'll regret it…No it's not a threat. I can't threaten you more than I've already have…Be ready to shoot." I hung up the phone as I got out of my car and approached her's. **_'Nice car. Ugly color though. I'll never understand women and their thing_****_for red.'_** I thought. I leaned up against the car and waited for Lois to come out. As I saw her exit the house I saw how she was dressed. She was in the most beautiful sun dress that was in the most amazing color of pale yellow. I just stared at her in awe. **_'How can Clark not realize the beauty of her? She looks radiant.'_** I smiled at her as she approached.

"Hey Lex. What are you doing here? And on my car?" She asked me as she walked over to me.

"Well I just thought that I would drop on by and see how you were doing." I said as I smiled and stood up. She stopped a few feet in front of me mainly because she didn't know what to expect.

"How sweet. But Mr. Billionaire-can-I-have-a-porche-please doesn't come out here just to see how I'm doing. So what's the real reason you're here Lex?" She asked. The reporter in her was curious and suspicious.

"Well, I did come here to see how you were doing and to ask you a favor." I said as I walked closer to her. Now I was eye to eye with Lois Lane.

"Okay, I'll bite." She said with a sly smile. I smiled right back at her. And it was the devious kind of smile.

"I knew you would Lois. Have a nice sleep." I said as I smiled and walked towards the house. I got to the stairs and looked over at her and did one more devious smile before I continued up the stairs. Leaving the man carrying Lois away. I got up to door and opened it.

"Lois." Clark said as he shot up and turned smiling. His smile faded when he saw me standing there. "What are you doing here?" He asked me. He was just standing his ground. Not moving anywhere near me. I walked towards him and stopped five feet in front of him.

"What no hello?" I asked with a smirk. I knew that I wasn't his favorite person and he wasn't mine.

"Why would I want to say hello to a person that doesn't know the meaning of friendship?" He said walking past me and towards the kitchen. I turned around and smiled. **_'Clark. You caused me pain by stealing Lana. Now I'll do the same to you by_****_hurting Lois.'_** I followed him into the kitchen and stood directly across from him.

"Clark I just came here to say that I'm sorry about how things ended with our friendship. You were like my brother. But somehow I lost sight of what was important in my life. Who was important in my life. I deserve the coldness that I'm getting from you." I said as I headed for the door. I knew Clark had a good heart and that he always wanted to help people.

"Lex." He said. I stopped and turned to him. **_'Gotcha'_** I thought. "You were like a brother to me too but I can't just forget about everything that has happened. I'm sorry."

"That's okay Clark. I understand." I started out the door and then looked at him straight in the eyes. "By the way, how does it feel to lose the woman that you love?" I asked. Clark looked at me.

"What do you mean? I haven't lost Lana." He said as he walked a little bit closer to me.

"Now who said that I was talking about Lana?" I just walked out the door and over to my car. I heard Clark come out of the house and down the stairs.

"Who are you talking about Lex?" Clark asked me as he followed me. **_'Have you not noticed Lois' car that's still here?'_** I thought as I turned to him.

"Well obviously Clark I mean Lois."

"Lois? What are you talking about? I don't love Lois."

"Clark are you really that naïve? Everyone can see that you are in love with her. Except you and her of course. But you two don't seem like the brightest pair in the world now are you?" I said hoping that would get him a little more curious. He looked over and saw Lois' car. He began to look paniced. He glared over at me and I could tell that he was angered.

"Where is she?" He said as he came over to me. He just grabbed me and pushed me against my car.

"I don't know Clark. Maybe she ran off, maybe she's in the loft, or maybe she was taken." I knew that he wouldn't stop until he found her and knew that she was okay. "When I got here I saw her car just sitting here in the driveway. Before I came in I looked for her in the barn and she wasn't there. As I came out of the barn I saw a van leaving your house. I thought nothing of it until I saw the car still sitting here." I said. I sounded so convincing. Even Clark believed me. He let go of me and started to pace. Unsure of what to do. "I have to go Clark but I will try to find that van. And Lois." I gave him a reassuring look as I got in my car and backed out of the driveway. As soon as I was on the main road I dialed a number.

"It's me….Is she awake yet?...Good…I'll be there soon….Don't start without me.." I said

"Don't worry. I won't." Said the woman on the other end. I hung up the phone and drove faster to where Lois was. **_'Soon she will be mine and Clark will never have her again'._**

* * *

_**Hey guys!! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!! Keep them coming!!!! I also just wanted to say that I'm horrible at writing Lex. For some reason I have a hard time with him but I'll get better at writing him. Promise!!! BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE FEEDBACK!!!!**_


	3. The tag team of Reporters

**_Chapter 3- Tag team of Reporters_**

**_Clark's POV_**

_'555-9820'_ Waiting for an answer _'Come on Chloe. Pick up'_ I kept on hoping for her to answer the phone. Finally I hung up the phone and super sped to the Daily Planet. I needed to talk to her right then and there. When I got there her desk was empty but I could tell she was there. The coffee that was on her desk was still steaming. The doors opened and I looked to see who it was.

"Hey Clark." Chloe said as she smiled walking towards me.

"I called you a bunch of times. Why didn't you pick up?"

"I'm sorry but I had to run to the copier." She walked around the desk and put the papers down. I just stood there when she looked back at me. She got this look on her face. The kind that she gets when she knows something is up. "Alright. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I moved around in the spot that I was standing in. Trying not to make eye contact.

"Clark. I know you. I can tell when something's up. Your shifting around, you're not looking at me straight in the eye, and the fact that you just told me that you called me a bunch of times, and lastly when I didn't pick up you super gunned it here." She just kept staring at me. I could feel her blue eyes on me. All I could do was clear my throat. _'I don't know how to tell her about Lois.'_ I thought to myself.

"Look Clark. My krypto ability is telling me something is up. Now spill your guts. It's just me." She came around the desk and stood next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder for reasurrence. I sighed and finally looked at her.

"It's about Lois." I said. She smiled and went towards the file room.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Chloe this is serious. Wait, what do you mean that it doesn't surprise you?" I asked as she turned and faced me. I wasn't sure what she meant by that but I was curious. _'Does she mean that I'm always talking about Lois when I'm around her?'_ I wondered as she sighed.

"Clark. You talk more about Lois then you ever did about Lana. Every other time I see you it's 'Lois this' or 'Lois that'." She let out a laugh. "I'm sorry Clark but I've noticed that ever since senior year. No matter what you were going through with Lana you'd always end up talking about Lois. I hate to break it to you but I think you're more in love with Lois than you are with Lana." She grabbed some papers and started to walk out of the room.

"Chloe this is different. I think Lois has been kidnapped." As I finished my sentence and looked at her, she had whipped around faster than I had ever seen her move.

"What do you mean?" She got closer to me. I could see the fear in her eyes. Her and Lois were close like sisters. "Are you sure?"

"Lex came by a few days ago and I knew something was off." I said as I walked past her. I got in front of the door then turned back around and faced Chloe. The fear in her eyes had grown. "I didn't know what to do. We were talking and he asked what it was like to lose the woman I love or something like that and I thought he was talking about Lana. Then when I went outside I saw Lois' car still sitting in our driveway. Lex said that he looked for her and that he saw a van leaving when he came out of the barn. Chloe, I think Lex may have taken Lois."

"But why? He would have no reason to do that." She got closer to me. "Clark, we have to find her. Okay. I can't lose her. You have to find her." She started crying. I just held her in my arms, letting her cry.

"Don't worry Chloe. I wont let anything happen to Lois. I promise you." All I could do at that moment was hold her. I couldn't even get Lois to talk to her. All of a sudden she pulled away wiped her eyes and took a deep breath in and out.

"All right. Let's find her." She left the room and went to her desk. She flipped open her phone and dialed a number. "If she answers her phone then we can talk to her. She always answers her phone. So if she doesn't pick up then we can be sure that something happened." All I could was nod when she looked at me. _'How could I let this happen?'_ I just kept thinking that. Beating myself up over Lois being taken. I decided to go out into the hall and wait for Chloe to finish up what she was doing. Lois is the only family Chloe has, the only person that she can really talk to and now she's gone. And I may have lost her forever as well. _'Why didn't I just get her to stay at the farm? Why didn't I just tell her how I feel?'_ That was the last thing that I thought when Chloe came out into the hall in tears.

"Chloe? What happened? What's wrong? Did you get in touch with Lois?"

"I got in touch all right. But not with Lois." She wiped her eyes.

"If not Lois than who?"

"The person who took her. She's gone Clark!" I just grabbed Chloe and held her so tight. I was afraid that if I let go of her then I would lose her too. "She's gone Clark. They told me that if we tried to get her or anything that they would kill her."

"Don't worry. I wont let anything happen to Lois. I promise. Okay? I promise Chloe." She just kept on nodding and crying and all I could do was rock her in my arms and say that everything was going to be okay. But I knew that it wouldn't be. I had to find Lois. I couldn't afford to lose someone else.

"Clark, is there anything or anyone that you can think of that would take her?" Chloe asked as she pulled out of my arms, wiped her eyes and looked right up at me. She was trying to hard not to lose track of what they were doing. She knew that as a reporter you need to put your feelings aside and investigate to get the job done and that's just what Chloe was doing.

"No I don't, but if we went back to the farm maybe we could find out."

"Or you could just use the footage from my satellites"

We didn't even hear the door open and when me and Chloe looked over we couldn't believe who we saw.

"Oh my god. Oliver?" Chloe walked over to him and hugged him "How did you know what was happening?"

"I actually came here to drop something off for your editor and decided to come say hello. I didn't mean to evesdrop but when I heard you and Clark talking I realized that you guys needed more to work with rather than just what you can find at your farm Clark."

"Well thank you Oliver for you help."

"Anytime Clark. And if you want we can all help you"

"We? Who's 'We'?" Chloe asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Me and my team. We're always up for a little rescue mission."

"That would help us a lot Oliver." I walked over to Chloe's desk and grabbed Chloe's stuff and started for the door. "Let's get started." Chloe and Oliver followed me out of the office. When we reached outside, I saw Bart, AC, and Victor all waiting for us at Oliver's car.

"Hey Kent. Long time no see." Victor said as he gave me a shake.

"Hey Clark. Been a while" Bart said then he looked over at Chloe "Hey gorgeous"

"Bart. Come on man." Victor said as he gave him a light slap on the arm.

"Hey superboy. What's up?" AC said as he shook my hand as well.

"Okay so if we're done with this little reunion, we should get going." And with that we all piled into Oliver's car at the Daily Planet and drove off. _'Hang in there Lois. I wont let you die'_ I thought

* * *

**_Drip, drip, drip_**

_'What is that dripping noise? Did I leave the sink on again?'_ I thought to my self as I started to open my eyes. I realized that I wasn't at the Kent farm anymore but in a dark room with a bunch of pipes. I tried to get up but I was tied down to a bed. I struggled trying to get loose.

"Hello?! Can anyone hear me! Help! HELP!" I just kept on screaming until the door opened and I heard footsteps coming towards me. All of a sudden the lights went on and I saw who was in the room with me.

"Oh my god. It's you?"


	4. Just a little note

Hey guys. Just wanted to tell you all that I've been working everyday this week and I went to Atlantic City on Thursday for a little vacation. But next week I'll have a new chapter up and hopefully the week after that my trailer will be done for my story. But until then I wont have anything new up. I'm sorry guys. But next week new chapter!!! Promise!!!


	5. Hatching the Plan

**_Okay. I went away on vacation with my mom. It was to celebrate my 21st birthday. And as I was coming home I thought about my new chapter and how to make my story better. So I dedicate this chapter to my friend Mykella for being awesome and giving me pointers and everything. I hope you guys like this chapter!!! This one is going to be 3rd POV. Coming soon my first trailer of 4 for my fan fic._**

****

* * *

**_Chapter 4- Hatching the Plan_**

Lois thought that she was seeing things as she looked the person in the eyes. _'No. It's not. It can't be.'_ She tried to convince herself that she was hallucinating and that she was actually at the Kent's farm still and had fallen asleep in her car.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Lois struggled to get loose as she looked at her sister. The one person she never imagined to hurt her.

"Lois, I'm sorry for doing this. But I had to. If I didn't he would have turned me over to the police. And I don't want to go to jail." Lucy explained as she walked over to Lois.

"Lucy, let me go. Please. I wont say anything but you don't need to do this." Lois wasn't understanding why Lucy would do this to her.

"Lo. Please just corraperate. If you do then this will go smoothly."

"What do you mean by smoothly? What are you going to do?"

"Lois, just stay calm and it'll be over soon enough." Lucy turned and walked away from Lois.

Lois kept on stuggling but stopped when the lights went out. She was back in the dark. All she could do was think about what was going to happen. She was scared and she knew that she couldn't escape. But she knew that somehow Clark would save her and she was hoping that he would do it soon. _'Hurry Clark. Please.'_

**_In Oliver's Car_**

"So what happened exactly" Oliver asked as they made their way back to Smallville and to Clark's house.

"Well, she was in the kitchen wearing a sundress. We talked then she said that she had to go meet up with you an-"

"Wait. Meet up with me? What are you talking about?"

"Well when we finished talking she said that she was late to meet you and she left."

"Clark, I haven't talked to Lois since we broke up. I figured that she hated me."

"Oh no. It was a set up."

"Don't worry Clark. It's not your fault." Chloe said as she put a hand on Clark's shoulder. Clark smiled at her and put his hand on her's. But something was still bothering him. It was how Chloe was reacting back at the Daily Planet. He knew her. And he knew that she was a rock and that she wouldn't get that upset that easily like she had.

"Chloe? When we were at the Daily Planet and I told you about Lois you got really upset."

"She is my cousin Clark."

"I know but I know you. You were too upset about it. Did something happen between you and Lois?" She got a look on her face that was the most sad look I had ever seen on her. She took in a deep breathe and looked out the window.

"Lois is my closet family member. She's basically my sister instead of my cousin. I knew that she would always be there for me. But the other night," She sighed as she looked down then back out the window. "I had this dream. I always have dreams but this one felt too real." She stopped and just stared out the window. I knew that I needed to know.

"Chloe. Please. What happened?" She looked at me. Her eyes were starting to tear.

"In the dream me and Lois were just hanging out at Crater Lake. Just me and her. But then someone showed up. And it got dark out like it was about to rain. The person came up and grabbed Lois. I tried to help her but someone grabbed me. I couldn't save her. I was struggling to get to her, to help her. But she was being dragged into the lake. She was kicking and screaming trying to get free. I just kept on yelling her name over and over and over. But she was being dragged deeper and deeper till I couldn't see her. The person who was holding me all of sudden let go. I turned to see who it was but no one was there. I looked back at the lake and saw Lois floating. I ran towards her faster than I had ever run. I grabbed her and turned her over and got her back to land. I did CPR but nothing. She didn't move and I couldn't find a pulse. All I could was hold her in my arms and rock her back and forth saying _**'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'**_ I had let my cousin die and I couldn't even help her. When I woke up Lois was sitting on my bed with her hands on my shoulder. She said that I was screaming in my sleep and wanted to make sure that I was okay. I sat up and I just hugged her. I hugged her tightly to make sure that she was real and that I wasn't still dreaming. She wanted to know what had happened in my dream to scare me so badly and I told her. She assured me that she wouldn't die and that she would always be there for me." She wiped her eyes as she finished telling everyone what had happened. All Clark could do was put his arm around her shoulders and hold her.

"We're going to get her back I promise. That dream isn't going to become a reality Chlo. I'll find her. We'll all find her."

"I know Clark. But that dream was last night." She pulled back and looked Clark straight in the eyes. "The person who grabbed Lois was Lex, Clark."

"Lex?"

"When you told me that Lex was there and Lois wasn't I got that terrible feeling that my dream was happening." Clark just hugged Chloe and letting her cry in his arms. _'I'm going to find you Lois. I won't let you die and I won't let Chloe down'_ Clark thought to himself as he kept on comforting Chloe.

**_Back to where Lois is_**

_'I really want a ding dong and a ho ho right now. And a nice hot cup of coffee.'_ Lois thought to herself as she just laid in the dark. She was hungry and she need to eat. Her stomach had been growling for at least two hours. _'How is that I haven't had anything to drink and I have to pee? They better let me go to the bathroom because I really don't want to go on this table.'_ She let out a sigh. She hadn't slept. She tried to struggle some more when she heard the door open again then close. She heard footsteps heading towards her.

"Luce. You're back. I really need to pee and I'm hungry. And I know that I'm supposed to corropurate and all that frosting but look I really am hungry and I need to pee. Luce? Luce? Answer me." She was getting irritated that she hadn't gotten an answer out of her sister.

"I'm not Lucy, Lois."

The lights came back on. Lois stared into the eyes of someone that she would least expect to see there holding her hostage.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lois asked. She didn't understand why this was happening to her. But she surely wanted to know.

* * *

**_Hey guys!! Hope you enjoyed!!! This chapter is longer than the other which makes me happy. LOL but please review!!! And look for my trailer. Should be up next week hopefully!!!!_**


	6. The Reason for Everything

**_Chapter 5- The Reason for Everything_**

Lois just lay there staring into the eyes of her cousin's best friend. Lana. **_'I don't understand why Lana is doing this.'_** Lois thought to herself as Lana walked over to Lois' side slowly. Lois watched her carefully. She wasn't sure as to what Lana was up to.

"Answer my question Lana. Why are you doing this?"

"I have no choice. If I don't then he'll kill me."

"Who'll kill you? What is going on? Why am I here and why am I tied up"

Lois started to stuggle again but she knew that it was no use. Whatever was going on she wouldn't be able to escape. But she sure was trying to figure out why she was tied up in a dark, dank room.

"Lois," Lana said as she stared Lois straight into the eyes "Just tell him whatever he wants to know and he'll let you go."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll never make it out of here alive."

Lana started to walk away. Lois wasn't going to let her go that easily. She needed to know what was up and she needed to know fast.

"Lana." Lana stopped and turned to Lois. "You're my cousin's best friend. And you're my friend too. Please, just tell me what is going on. I need to know."

Lana looked away and sighed. She started to walk back towards Lois. She stopped and took a deep breath and looked at Lois with pain.

"About a month ago Lex came to me asking me everything about you. I thought he liked you or something. But he just kept going on and on about how he needed to hurt Clark. He said that you, were the only person that could truly hurt him. All I told him was that you guys were friends. But he thought that I was lying to him."

"But, aren't you and Lex an item?"

"No. We actually aren't. I told him that he was scarring me and I asked him to stop. He just smiled. He said that the only thing that mattered to him right now was hurting Clark. The way that Clark had hurt him."

Lana began to pace back and forth. Lois still digesting everything that Lana was telling her couldn't help but watch her. She knew that Lana was in a tough spot and that Lex obviously had some sort of hold over her.

"How did Clark hurt Lex?"

"I honestly don't know. But Lex is determined to hurt Clark."

"But how do you fit into all of this? I mean if he wanted to hurt Clark he might as well have you strapped down to this cold metal table than me."

Lana looked straight at Lois. She looked so scared to continue. Lois knew that Lana was afraid. But she needed her to keep going.

"Lex said that I had to help him. If I refused he would-

"He would..What?"

"He would kill Chloe, Clark, Mrs. Kent, and you."

"I thought that I was already dead meat sent off to the butcher for weigh in?"

"No. Lois, he wants you alive. I don't know what for but he does. I didn't want him to kill any of you." Lana started to cry

"I understand Lana. You were just trying to protect us." Lois wanted to hug her. To comfort her. Lana knew that she was in a tight spot that she couldn't get out of.

"Lois, just don't fight back. Whatever you do don't fight back. Okay? I know you and I know that you are tough. But Lex, he has some kind of drug. It's made from metor rocks. I don't know what it does but I over heard him telling the scientist to make it stronger for you."

"What? He's going to try to inject some foreign drug into my body? NO. I won't let him"

"You have to. If you don't he'll kill you and everyone else. Including Lucy and I."

"He threatened Lucy too. Didn't he?" Lana nodded. Lois couldn't believe it. Lex had gone as far as to threaten her own sister. And all she could do was lay there and not do anything or else everyone would die.

"Lois?" Lois looked over at Lana. "I am so sorry for all of this."

"It's not your fault. It's Lex's. Okay?" Lana nodded.

"I have to go. If Lex finds out that I was in here for too long he'll come in here looking for me."

"Are there cameras in here?"

"No. Thankfully. I'll come see you later on. Okay?" Lois nodded as Lana turned and left.

**_'Why is this happening? Clark? Where are you? Help me. Please.'_** The lights went out and Lois was back to being in the dark. Alone.

* * *

**_At the Kent Farm_**

Everyone got out and headed for the house. As they went in Mrs. Kent was making cookies. When she turned around she was surprised to see everyone.

"Hi! I didn't know that all of you were in town." Mrs. Kent went over and hugged Oliver, Bart, and AC. She looked at Victor. "Hi. I'm Mrs. Kent" She hugged Victor and smiled.

"I'm Victor. Nice to meet you Mrs. Kent." Victor inhaled the air and smelled the aroma of the cookies. "Those smell delicious. My mom used to make cookies. They smelled the same way."

Mrs. Kent smiled as she took out the cookies from the oven and set them down on the island. She started to transfer the cookies to cooling racks when she looked up at everyone.

"Would you guys want some?"

"You guys have to try them. My mom makes the best chocolate cookies in the whole county."

Clark smiled as everyone said yes and took a cookie. Bart was eating them like crazy. He knew how Martha Kent baked. While Olive, AC, and Victor only took one. They thanked Mrs.Kent, then started to eat them. Mrs. Kent looked at them while they were eating and smiled.

"So why are you all here?"

"Uh, well they were in town and they ran into me and Chloe at the talon and I invited them back here to hang out."

"Oh. Okay. Well you guys enjoy yourselves. I have to go run a few errands so help yourselves to anything in the fridge." Bart started to move. "But leave enough in there to last the rest of the week Bart."

Bart looked over at Mrs.Kent and smiled. She knew his eating habits. Mrs. Kent started to leave and was half way out the door when she stopped and looked at Clark.

"Clark?" Clark looked at his mom. "Why is Lois' car in the driveway?"

"Wel-

"She's borrowed my car when I came by earlier. She said that her car was acting weird. So I lent her mine." Chloe smiled as she lied to Mrs. Kent. Something that she has never done in her life.

"Oh. Well I hope she gets it checked out soon. Bye!"

As she left and pulled out of the drive way the room got silent. No one knew what to say or what to do. Bart took some stuff out of the fridge and ate it. Victor just shook his head in disgust. He never could understand how he could eat all the time, even in distressing times, and not be full. But Clark looked at Oliver and was about to say something to him when his ears started to ring. He put his hands over his ears and was yelling in pain.

"Clark? Clark what is it? Clark!"

"The ringing in my ears. AH! It's like the ringing that I heard when I had to find the stones. AH!"

"But there aren't any stones left to be found."

"It's something else. AH!" Clark kept on holding his ears as Chloe tried to help him even though she didn't know how. Oliver , AC , Victor, and Bart just watched not really understanding what was happening. In the midst of the ringing Clark heard a voice talking over and over again the same phrase.

**_'Clark? Where are you? Help me. Please'_**

"What? I can't hear you?"

"I didn't say anything Clark."

"Not you Chloe. Someone is talking to me through the ringing."

**_'Clark? Where are you? Help me. Please!'_**

"Lois?"

"Lois? You hear Lois?"

The ringing stopped and Clark pulled his hands away from his ears. He was breathing heavily. He looked at Chloe straight in the eyes. She was looking at him with such a worried look.

"Clark? You heard Lois?"

"I could hear her calling for my help. I heard it through the ringing."

"So your super hearing picked up on it?"

"I don't think she was talking. I think she was thinking it."

Clark looked at Chloe as her eyes widened. She was trying to figure out how that was possible. Clark was trying to figure it out as well. They didn't get up from the floor. They just stayed there trying to recover from what had just happened.

"So, does this mean that Clark is going insane now?" Bart asked. Victor swatted him on the arm. "Ah, man. That hurt."

"Good. You should take that as a hint to keep your smart ass mouth shut." Bart just rolled his eyes.

Clark and Chloe finally stood up. They walked back over to the island. Clark looked at everyone standing in the kitchen. Unsure of what had just happened.

"Clark what just happened?" Oliver asked.

"Two years ago. My biological father sent me on a quest to find three stones. They were hidden in three different places and I had to bring them together. Whenever it was time to find the next one or when the next stone was activated I would get a ringing in my ears. The ringing signified to find the stones. That same ringing sound just happened."

"When Lois was talking to you."

"But I don't think she was talking. I think I was getting her thoughts. I think that the ringing in my ears happened because she was concentrating really hard on that one particular thought. Which means that we have to act fast."

**_'Were going to find you Lois. I promise'_** Clark had to find her. He couldn't take losing her.


	7. The Devil showing his Horns

**_Hey guys. Just wanted to say that my story although it started out innocent I've been thinking about making it less innocent and more sexy. I have more ideas now, and there will be more dialog, more characters, more descriptions, so the chapters will be longer_**. ENJOY!!!

* * *

**_Chapter 6- The Devil Showing his horns_**

Chloe rushed over to the couch with a glass of water and handed it to Clark. Everyone was standing around him, watching him closely. Clark could feel their eyes on him. It felt like they were burning into him. It felt strange and it made Clark a little uneasy.

"I'm okay guys. I swear." Clark said as he took a sip of his water.

He knew that they meant well by watching him but they knew that he wasn't hurt or anything. Chloe put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it a bit. She felt that if she did that it would help relax Clark and make him less tense.

"We know. But... this is new. It's never happened before. I mean for all you know you could pass out right here. We just want to make sure that it wont happen again, that's all." Chloe gave Clark a smile that made him smile back at her.

Ever since Chloe moved to Smallville in middle school, she always had a smile that made Clark feel safe and that everything would be all right. She was his best friend and he treasured her so much that she didn't even know how important she is to him. Clark just sat back into the couch and closed his eyes.

All he could hear in his head were Lois' words over and over again. She sounded so helpless, so scared. He's never heard her sound like that and it made him uneasy. When he opened his eyes he was being stared at by five pairs of eyes. _'They really think that it might happen again'_ Clark thought to himself as he sighed

"Guys I'm fine. Really." Clark said as he began to stand up. Everyone was still watching him.

"Look, it's not that we don't believe you but as Chloe said man. This has never happened before." Victor said.

"And, what happens if we believe that your fine, we go back to what we're doing, you decide to go do something on the farm, and it happens again? What are you going to say then?" Bart asked. He was just stating the obvious and the truth.

"I hate to say it but Impulse is right. I can't believe I just agreed with him also. But until we know that you're in the clear we would much rather you stay close. We already have one problem on our hands we don't need two." Oliver said.

Clark looked around and saw everyone agreeing with what Oliver had just said. Clark knew he had a point and was in no mood to argue with anyone. "Fine, fine. I'll stay in eye sight."

Clark looked over at Chloe and he saw the look she gave him. It was the one that he knew that he had to promise no super speeding in and out. "I won't do any super speeding also. Happy." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now that we've got that settled let's get back to work. We have to find Lois.

The lights had been turned on. They've been on for a long time now but Lois wasn't sure as to how long its been. She was sure that she had been staring at the same spot on the ceiling, looking at the same pipe since Lana left. Her stomach started to growl again. She was so hungry. The last thing that she ate was the crap that they brought her for lunch. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever eaten. It was worse than her cooking. She looked away from the pipe and over to the door as it opened. She was hoping that it was Lana again. She didn't want to deal with anyone. But it wasn't Lana, it was Lex Luthor.

The fact that he came in made Lois angry. She began to move in her restraints, hoping that if she moved enough that she would break free and be able to kick Lex's ass. He actually grabbed a chair, put it next to the table and looked Lois straight in the eyes. The smirk that he made was enough alone to make Lois puke. The fact that he thought that sitting next to her wouldn't bother her made her even more mad.

"Well, aren't we happy to see someone."

"More like eager to get out these and kick your ass!"

Lex let out a light laugh as he leaned in closer to Lois. "Now that wouldn't be such a good idea. Think about everyone you love. Chloe, Lucy, and Clark. Now you wouldn't want any harm to come to them now would you?"

That remark alone made Lois go beyond mad to royally pissed off. She was so mad that she spat in Lex's face hitting him in the eye. Lex leaned back from Lois as he wiped his face with a handkerchief. When he was done he looked at Lois straight in the eyes. With one swift motion the back of Lex's hand contacted with Lois' cheek causing her head to move to the other side. Lois turned her head back to Lex. Her cheek redden from him smacking her.

"Now, if you hadn't done that you would have been safe. But since you did, I guess I'm going to have to speed up the order of things that I had arranged to happen today."

"You're never going to get away with this Lex. They're out there right now looking for me and when they find me. You'll be sorry that you ever hit me."

Lex smirked as he grabbed Lois' face with force with his hand and narrowed his eyes in on her's. "When they find you, you will be just a distant memory to them after what I plan on doing to you."

Lex roughly let go of Lois' face as he turned and left. He wasn't about to let everything go down the drain, no matter what he wanted to make sure that Clark knew what it felt like to have the one you love be ripped from you slowly.

_'Clark will know how it feels to have his heart be ripped out of him like I did. He will learn the meaning of losing the one you love forever.'_ Lex thought to himself as he left Lois.

Lois knew that Lex was serious and she couldn't help but think that Clark and Chloe might not find her in time. But the worse thing was she was scared of what Lex was going to do to her. She didn't want to be a distant memory to anyone.

Clark slammed down a hand full of papers that he had just spent hours looking through. He got frustrated from looking at the satellite images of what happened when Lois disappeared from his farm. The pictures alone made him angry. But he knew that they were the key to finding Lois. He grabbed two of the images and looked at them closely. One showed Lois on the ground and the next one showing someone picking her up and putting her in an unmarked van. The only problem was that it had no license plates. Clark let out a frustrated sigh.

Chloe walked over to Clark and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked down at the photos."Don't worry. We'll find her. With everything that Oliver has provided it won't be hard."

"But these photos aren't telling me anything. All that they're telling me is that Lois was put into a van, with no license plates by a guy who's face we can't see." Clark looked out the window.

Chloe examined photos of the person carrying Lois. She noticed that the guy had a certain feature that she was sure men didn't have. She smiled and looked at Clark, who was still looking out the window.

"Well, one thing I can tell you is that that's not a guy carrying Lois. It's a women."

Clark looked back at Chloe. He wasn't sure what she meant. "How do you know?"

Chloe held up the picture to show him her proof. "Most men I know don't have breasts." She pointed to the chest of the person holding Lois.

"So that means that whoever took Lois is a woman?" Clark was confused about Lois being picked up and carried to a van by a woman.

"That means that whoever has Lois had a woman take her, put her in the van, and drive off."

Clark took the photo from Chloe and looked at it closely. She was right. The person had breasts. But he couldn't understand who would do that. Or why for that matter.

"Hey, get a load of this." Victor called out to everyone.

They crowded around Victor at a laptop that Oliver had brought. Clark and Chloe made sure that they were standing directly behind Victor so that they could get a clear view of what they were looking at.

"What'd you find?" Oliver asked as he stood next to Victor leaning in to see the screen. There was photos that were taken within a second of each other on the screen.

"Well, right after Lex got to the Kent's, this van pulled up. Now if you look closely you can see the woman's hair color and her necklace."

"What does a necklace have to do with anything?" Bart asked. He wasn't sure how looking at the photos on the computer was going to help.

"Everything," Victor said as he clicked for the photos to do a slide show. They appeared one after the other. "Now look. The hair color is dark. Most likely brown or close to black," He paused the next picture and zoomed in on the necklace. "And this is the reason the necklace is so important. It's two L's. So it's a woman with the initials of L.L."

Clark could only think of one woman other than Lois with the initials of L.L. And that woman was Lana Lang. "Lana."

Chloe looked at Clark as did everyone else. "Lana? What makes you think its Lana?"

Clark looked at Chloe and he knew that she didn't believe Lana would do this. "Her initials are L.L. Who else do you know beside Lois and Lana with those initials?"

"Lucy Lane. Remember? Lois's sister? My other cousin?"

"You think that Lucy would do this to her own sister?"

Chloe started to get irritated with Clark. But she wasn't ready to back down. "And what makes you think that Lana would do this?"

"That I would do what?" Lana said.

Everyone turned around. No one had even heard her pull up let alone come up to do the door. She was standing right in the door way looking at everyone. Clark didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't sure if he should say anything at all. Chloe was frozen in place. She looked up at Clark then back at Lana. Lana walked in and stood in front of everyone.

Lana looked Clark straight in his eyes from where she was standing. "That I would do what? Clark?"

Clark nervously cleared his throat "That... uh... that you would help Chloe take a look at Lois' car."

"Um, okay. I guess I could help. I don't know much about car's but I'll give it a shot." Lana said with a smile. She knew that Clark was lying to her. But she felt horrible having to lie to him.

Chloe smiled at Lana. "Great. I didn't want to do it alone. And, well, Clark knows nothing about cars' so I thought that this might be a great learning experience for the both of us."

Lana smiled at her best friend and nodded her head. She felt like she was committing a crime by lying to Chloe as well. Lana saw Oliver out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at him and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Oliver. I didn't know you were back in town."

Oliver smiled back at her politely. "Just decided to come and pay Clark and Chloe a visit."

Lana nodded her head understandingly. She then looked over at Victor, AC, and Bart. "And you all are?" Walking over to them.

Victor quickly shut the laptop as he stood up. Lana noticed how quickly he closed and knew that they were all helping Clark find Lois. She quickly gave Victor a smile and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you again Victor." She looked him straight in the eyes. "How's everything been?"

"Good, good. It's great to see you Lana." Victor smiled but it went away as Bart cleared his throat. "This is Bart but we call him impulse because he does things without thinking."

Bart shot Victor a glare but then smiled quickly at Lana. "Nice to meet you. And don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I certainly think before doing something. Gorgeous. Are you taken?"

Lana laughed lightly. "Nice to meet you Bart but I think you're a little too young for me at the moment."

"Hey, I thought I would give it a shot." Bart sat down and looked at Victor. Victor just looked at him wanting to tell him that he's an idiot.

"Hey Lana. How are you?" AC asked giving Lana a hug.

"Good. How have you been Arthur? How's school?" Lana asked. It's been a few years since she last saw Arthur but figured that he was still in school for Marine Biology.

Bart let out a laugh but stopped as both Oliver and Victor swatted him on the arms. Lana smiled. Arthur shook his head in shame.

"I've been good. I actually took time off from school. Decided to do some traveling." Lana nodded her head.

She quickly remember the reason that she had come to the Kent farm. Mainly to distract Clark from finding Lois. She didn't want to do it. But she knew that if she didn't Lex would do kill him and Chloe and everyone else. She walked over to Clark and looked at him in the eyes.

"Clark, I actually came here because you said that we would go-

"Horseback riding. I forgot. I'm sorry Lana. I just got caught up."

"That's okay. We can go now if you want?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a rain check? Something really important came up and.."

Lana put her hand up and smiled. "It's okay Clark. I don't mind." Lana started to leave but stopped and turned back to everyone. "So what's wrong with Lois' car?"

Clark unsure what to say looked at Chloe for help. Chloe jumped in knowing that Clark didn't know what to tell Lana. "It won't start. It's out of gas but we put gas in and it still won't start."

"Oh, well, maybe it's the battery." She looked at the car then back to Chloe.

Chloe nervously smiled at Lana. "You're probably right." She let out a nervous laugh. Lana looked at her suspiciously and then at everyone else.

"What's really going on here?"

Chloe swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

"You're acting strange. Both you and Clark. You just did your nervous laugh and Clark. Well, I can just tell when Clark is hiding something. So what's going on?"

"Nothing. Honestly. We swear." Clark said.

He knew that Lana wasn't going to let up but he was hoping that this time would be different. He's never given her a reason to trust or believe him but he tried to sound as convincing as he could. Lana started to walk towards them narrowing her eyes on Clark. Her eyes locking with her's.

"If nothing is going on, Clark. Then why do you need me to help Chloe take a look at Lois' car? Why don't you call a tow truck or better yet have Lois take it in herself. It is her car after all. She should take care of the problems on her own."

"She would but she-

Lana looked at Chloe as she was talking but cut her off. "I want Clark to answer this one Chloe. And I want him to be honest with me." She looked back at Clark. "Tell me the truth Clark."

Clark looked at her. Her eyes were pleading with him to be truthful. To be honest with her. The one thing that she has ever asked from him. He took in a deep breath...

The door closed with a loud thud. It was enough to jerk Lois awake. She had fallen asleep after Lex left her laying there but this time with the lights off. She moved around in her restraints. Comfort wasn't Lex's strong suit while holding people hostage. Lois noticed that right away, another thing that she noticed was that Lex has no temper control. She heard footsteps heading for her.

But there were more than one person walking towards her. There were two people in that room besides her and she wasn't sure who they were. The walking stopped right next to her. As the lights went on she looked into the blue eyes of the person that she considered family. She was staring into her sister Lucy's eyes. And the other pair was Lex's. She moved around, she knew she couldn't get loose but she never stopped trying. She looked at Lucy who was looking at her. Her eyes looked so vacant. Like the life in her was sucked out.

"Luce? Lucy? Talk to me."

Lex walked around to the other side of Lois and was standing parallel to Lucy. He looked at Lois then at Lucy then back at Lois.

"She can't hear you Lois. The only person she can hear is me." Lex nodded at Lucy.

She grabbed Lois' arm holding it still while Lois moved. Lucy took out a needle filled with green liquid. 'That must be the stuff that Lana was telling me about' Lois thought to herself as she watched Lucy bring the needle closer to the vain in the middle of her arm.

"Lucy, please don't do this. I'm your sister. I love you. You love me. You don't want to do this. Lucy please!" Lois pleaded with her sister as she pushed the needle into Lois' arm. Lois screamed out in pain.

Lex put his hand on Lois' forehead and leaned in and looked Lois straight in the eyes. She saw an evil in his eyes that she never knew was there until now.

"I told you that I was going to speed things up. Sweet dreams." Lex backed up from Lois smiling.

Showing the devil within and finally showing his horns. Lois felt fear grow stronger inside as she looked at him then at her arm and watched her sister inject her with the green liquid. _'Clark, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. Tell Chloe I love her. I wish you could hear me.'_ was the last thought that Lois had before everything went dark...

**_Till the next chapter._**

* * *

**_Okay guys. Be honest and tell me how you liked this chapter. REVIEW!!!_**


	8. Tearing apart from the one you loved

**_Just to let everyone know this chapter is going to beyond PG-13 to a little bit of NC-17 so brace yourselves!!!Also things that might remind you of devoted an episode in season 4._**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters or their history. All owned by the CW.

* * *

_**Chapter 7-Tearing apart from the one you loved.**_

Lana had basically cornered Clark with her question. He knew that she wanted him to tell her the truth. For once, that's all she wanted but Clark wasn't so sure about letting her know. But he knew that if she lied to him she would see right through it. After all this wasn't about his secret. This was about Lois and trying to find her before it was to late. He took in a deep breath...

"Truth is Lana, Lois went missing and we don't know what happened to her. That's the truth."

Lana looked at Clark. Not knowing how to respond to his honesty. It was a new thing for her. Kind of like learning how to ride a bicycle but this time she knew she wasn't going to fall off and get hurt. She went up to Clark and hugged him. Soaking in the gift that he had just given her. The truth. She was happy.

She then realized that she came here for a reason and that was to stall and hopefully stop them from looking or finding Lois. Lex had made it very clear to make sure that Clark is convinced that Lois just left without saying as much of a goodbye. But Lana had to ease into it. If she jumped right into head first everyone would know what something was wrong.

She looked up at Clark in the eyes. "Thank you for being honest with me Clark. It meant a lot to me."

"Your welcome."

"Now, about finding Lois. Do you have any leads?"Everyone looked at Lana. They weren't sure if she was helping or just spitting out helpful stuff.

"The only lead that we have right now is this picture," Victor said as he opened up the laptop and reopened the picture of the zoomed in necklace. "Other than that we have nothing."

Lana leaned in closer to view the picture. She looked closely at the necklace and what it said on it. _'L.L. That's my necklace'_ Lana thought to herself as she made sure her necklace was hidden underneath her shirt.

"L.L. What does it stand for?" Lana asked as she straightened back up from leaning over.

Clark walked over to Victor making sure that he was parallel with Lana. "We don't know. Before you got here we were trying to figure that out."

"When Chloe asked if I would do this?" Lana looked at Clark. "You thought that I had something to do with Lois disappearing, Clark?"

Clark hung his head for a while before looking back at Lana. "I'm sorry Lana. But besides Lex and Lois you're the only other person I could think of with the initials L.L. But then Chloe said Lucy. Lois' sister's name and now I think she might be right."

Lana soaked all of the information in. She couldn't believe that she was safe. That they think that it was Lucy who took Lois when it really was Lana. She made sure that she wouldn't cause them to suspect her either so she got to work with everyone else using what Oliver had provided.

There was a horrible stench in the room as Lois started to wake up. She had been moved from where she was to a smellier room but with windows. She started to move her arms and realized that they were no longer restrained. She touched her wrists, arms, neck, head, face, breasts, legs, butt, feet. She had never been so happy to be able to actually touch her body like she did at that moment.

She relished in it. Soaking it all up. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be free like this so she decided to savor it. Lois took in a deep breath of the air and smelled something. It wasn't the room stench but something else. Something that smelled better than the room. It smelled like food. More specifically it was McDonald's food. A double quarter pounder with cheese, large french fries, large pepsi, and two regular cheese burgers. Lois was over to the food faster than you would think.

She didn't care what it was as long as it tasted good and she could eat it. With every bite she let out a moan of happiness and the joy of having food. With every bite the moan was different. Within ten minutes all the food was gone and she was finishing off the soda. She sat back and just closed her eyes and smiled. She never had food taste so good to her. Especially fast food. The door to the room opened as Lex walked in. Lois was still on the ground with her eyes closed savoring the food that she had just eaten and was now hitting the right spot in her stomach.

Lex walked over and squatted in front of her. A smile appeared on his face like he had just witnessed the most beautiful thing. He looked over at the table where the food was and realized that it was all gone. He looked back at Lois who was now on the floor stretching her body and loving the fact that she could move around freely.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

"Mmm...hmm... Absolutely. More than ever." Lois said as she changed her stretching position.

Lex smirked with a tiny laugh. He didn't know the effects the drug would have on her but they were making her a little not herself and very open. Which was what Lex intended.

"I see that you ate all the food that we brought in for you fifteen minutes ago. You ate it fast."

Lois finally opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. "It was like embrosia. It was sooo good! Haha , I can still taste it on my lips," Lois said tracing her lips with her finger, "in my stomach," rubbing her stomach with her hand, "and it tastes good."

Lois let out another laugh but it was more of a goofy school girl giggle. Lex couldn't help but laugh with her. The drug certainly was doing its job. But he didn't give her a lot so he only had about four hours left before it wore off. Lois sat up and looked at Lex. She crawled over to him in a sultry way that even Lex never thought she could do. She pushed Lex back so that instead of squatting he was now sitting on the floor.

Lois got on top of Lex and straddled him, looking into his eyes with a hint of naughty. Lois started to unbutton Lex's shirt with one hand and undid his belt with the other. She kept on staring into his eyes as she smiled at him with a naughty smile. Lex wasn't even going to fight her on what she was doing.

The drug that Lucy injected into Lois was a serum mixed with refined metor rocks. The serum was made to target Phenylethylamine; the love molecule in the brain. But with the metor rocks put into it, it strengthened that love molecule and Lex found a way to make it work in a way that the person is in love with you even if you're the wrong one. The first dose given to Lois was the smallest dosage that they were able to make but as he increases the dosages the stronger it gets and the more Lois became his.

But he needed information out of Lois that was more important than sex right now. Lex started to stand up causing Lois to watch him with pouty eyes. She was still Lois on the outside but on the inside she was a person that was only devoted to Lex and no one else. She stood up fast and placed her hands on his chest making her way back down to his pants unzipping them and sliding her hand inside of his boxers and started to massage his member tenderly. Lex closed his eyes from the motion that Lois was doing. It felt good to him and he started to get hard but quickly pulled her hand out.

He grabbed her other hand so that she couldn't do it again. Holding her by the wrists Lois could only pout at Lex. He held her wrists tightly to ensure that she couldn't get away. Lois took a few steps forward and began to kiss Lex tenderly. Trying to get him to release her so that she could continue but he wasn't going to.

"Why won't you let me?" She asked pulling back looking Lex in the eyes.

Lex took a step back, letting go of her wrists. He zipped his pants back up and rebuckled his belt. "Because I didn't come in here for that. I came in here for information."

Lois walked towards Lex looking sad. "What for? Aren't I better than information?" She started to unbutton her shirt but Lex stopped her.

"At the moment, the information is more imperitive than sex. So forgive me if I dismiss your attempts." Lex walked over to a table and sat down. Giving Lois a look that made her scurry over quickly.

She sat down looking at Lex like a teenager with a crush. She smiled cutely at him. Lex smiled at her. She amused him while she was under the control of the drug. But he knew that once she had major dosages, everyone she loved would be a distant memory to her and as would she to them. Lex picked up a folder and put it on the table. Opening it showing the contents to Lois. Pictures of Clark, Martha Kent, Chloe, and Oliver. Lois looked over them, examining them. She picked up a picture of Clark and looked at it.

"Clark." She looked at Lex then back at the picture. "Why are you showing me these?"

She put the picture down and stared Lex in the eyes. She was confused and didn't understand why she was looking at them. The picture of Clark stood out and she got a feeling inside of her that she couldn't ignore. It was in her heart. Looking at the photo of him made her heart beat faster.

Lex took the picture of Clark and Lois followed it with her eyes. "I told you, I needed information from you."

"About the Kent's? And Chloe and Oliver?"

Lex started to notice her getting angry and protective of the people in the photos. He could tell that the drug was wearing off faster than they had anticipated.

"Guards!" Lex called out as two male guards entered holding restaints.

They walked over to the table and Lex gave them a motion to tie up Lois in the chair. A chair that he made sure that Lois couldn't get out of. It was bolted into the ground. He wasn't going to take any risks. He needed her to talk and the information that she can give him would help him a great deal.

But he knew that Lois wasn't going to give in that easily once the drug wore off. He knew that she would need some kind of inspiration to get her to talk. Family is thicker than anything. Especially sisters. As the guards finished putting the restraints on Lois she began to jerk and wiggle in the chair. The drug had worn off completely. She looked around the room then straight at Lex.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Lex sat back watching her. She was so fiesty, so full of life. That's what he liked about her. As did Clark. Lex just sat there staring at her. Wondering why Clark never made a move on her. Why he never told her his real feelings for her. He never treasured her. He only treasured one woman and one woman only. Lana Lang. Clark had taken Lana from Lex by telling Lana that he still loved her but knew that they couldn't be together. Lana admitted to him that she felt the same was as well. Lex was so angry. He almost had Lana until she was taken from him by Clark. He lost the woman that he loved now Clark was going to lose his to Lex.

"Hey, Baldie! You in there are you just going to stare at me all day?" Lois made a whistle sound causing Lex to sap out of his thoughts. "You're just as creepy when you stare than you are when you smile."

Lex smirked at Lois' remarks. "Come on Lois, I thought that you liked me?"

"HA! In your dreams Mr.Clean"

"That's funny. A little while ago you were all over me. You got upset when I told you no to the sex."

Lois gave him a look. She couldn't believe that she would ever go for him. "You're one of a kind Lex. You have to make up dumb stories just to feel loved."

Lex smirked at her. "I have proof." Lex got up walking around the table and over to Lois. Whispering to her. "See in this room, we do have cameras." Lex turned back around with a smile on his face.

Lois was stunned. If Lex was telling the truth than she actually had come on to him, even implied sex. That thought alone made Lois want to throw up. For a second she thought that she had thrown up in her mouth. The thought of doing that to Clark. It made her want to cry. _'How could I do this to Clark? Betray him and go after his biggest nemesis?'_ Lois thought to herself.

The Kent's were her family. Besides Chloe she basically had no family. Until she met the Kent's she felt as if she was alone in the world. Chloe was the only one she could turn to when things got bad. And now that things had gotten really bad she couldn't even confide in her best friend.

"Now, if you're all set to corroperate then we can get started."

"You know if I could put my middle finger up at you right now I would but since I can't, I guess eat dog sht is good enough."

"You know Lois I had a feeling that you would resist this way. But I really need you to talk and in order for me to get the information I need, you have to tell me it."

"Well forget it. No way am I going to help you with whatever perverted or disgusting or evil plan that you have."

Lex leaned forward putting his hands on the table. "You know, I had a feeling you would say that. So I thought a little push would help you." Lex put his hand in his pocket and took out a little remote.

There was a red button on the remote. As he pushed it Lois heard a loud noise, it sounded like a door opening and something being lowered. She looked over to her right and saw a cage with her sister in it. She was tied up and looked as if she had been beaten a lot. Lucy looked up at Lois and tried to smile at her. Lois wanted to go and help her. She moved more and more hoping that with enough movement that she would break free from the chair to run over to her and help her sister.

Lucy was able to manage out a few words, "Lo...Lois...I'm...I'm sorry." She tried to say more but she was too weak to speak anymore.

Lois was so scared for her sister. She didn't want her to get hurt anymore. She looked back at Lex breathing heavily from struggling to get out of the chair. His eyes narrowed on her's. He smiled at her. He had enough nerve to smile at Lois after seeing her sister locked up in a cage, with marks and bruises all of her body. After what he had done he actually smiled.

"Now, about that information."

Lois stared back at Lex. She was scared for her life along with her sister's. She didn't know what kind of information to give Lex but she had to think quick...

Everyone was working as fast and as hard as they could trying to piece together little facts about Lois' disappearence. Clark let out a huge sigh. Frustrated that they were getting no where with their research. He walked over to the couch and closed his eyes for what felt like forever. As soon as his eyes closed he heard the ringing in his ears again. He shot straight up putting one hand on one ear. Chloe looked over seeing that Clark was clutching his ear and went over to him as fast as she could.

She sat down next to him, putting her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down so she could know what was happening. But he didn't even respond to her.

"Clark? Clark, what is it? Talk to me Clark?" Chloe tried to keep her voice down so that no one would notice what was happening. "Clark, speak to me?"

"It's the ringing Chloe it's back."

"Is it worse this time?"

"No. It's not as bad." He finally looked at Chloe. Her eyes were filled with so much concern.

"Well, do you hear anything this time?"

Clark listened carefully to the ringing, trying to see if he could make out a voice or anything. He focused hard enough that he soon heard someone talking through the ringing.

_'Clark, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. Tell Chloe I love her. I wish you could hear me.'_

"Clark? What is it? What do you hear?" Chloe asked. She needed to know if he was alright.

Clark hesitated. He heard the voice again and he knew that it was Lois' voice.

_'Clark, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. Tell Chloe I love her. I wish you could hear me.'_

"I hear you." The ringing in Clark's ears stopped when he responded. He looked back at Chloe.

She was holding onto the sleeve of his shirt so tightly that he thought she would rip off the sleeve itself. Clark didn't know what was going on. He tried to understand why he could hear Lois through the ringing. And why did it only happen when Lois was talking to him or thinking to him. He wasn't sure if he was hearing her voice or her thoughts.

"You hear who Clark?" Lana asked as she walked over to the couch. Everyone had noticed Chloe and Clark sitting on the couch, and how Chloe was holding onto him.

Clark and Chloe both stood up facing everyone. Clark wasn't sure what to say but he knew that he had to say something. He was about to tell them when they heard the door open and close and two pairs of feet walking in. Everyone couldn't help but look over to see who it was.

Clark was shocked to see Andrea Rojas aka the Angel of Vengence standing in his house. But the other girl he didn't recognize. Chloe was shocked as well. She didn't know what to say. Or what to do at that point.

Olive cleared his throat. "Can we help you?"

Andrea smiled and walked over to everyone with the girl following her. "Actually I'm here to help you guys."

Everyone looked at each other exchanging looks. They were way past confused and went straight to dumbfounded. Clark and Chloe didn't know why she was there but they were actually happy that she had arrived

Clark smiled and walked over to Andrea. "Well, then we're happy you're here." Clark looked at the girl standing next to Andrea. "Hi, I'm Clark Kent." Clark held out his hand. The girl shook it then retracted her's.

She smiled sweetly at Clark. "Nice to meet you Clark. I'm...

* * *

_**Who is she? Why is the Angel of Vengence there? Why is Clark getting the ringing in his ears and hearing Lois? And what is Lois going to tell Lex? Find out in the next chapter.**_

_**Hope you all liked this one!! I know I said**_ _**a little bit of NC-17. But I'm just not good at writing sex. LOL so until I am I'm just going to hold off on it.**_


	9. The Angel of Vengence is here to help

**_Sorry for the delay guys. I thought that I posted the new chapter here but I guess not. ENJOY!!!! REVIEW!!!_**

**_Chapter 8- The Angel of Vengence is here to help.

* * *

_**

"Nice to meet you Clark. I'm Ashley Campailla. Andrea's cousin." Ashley said as she shook Clark's hand.

He smiled at her. She did resemble Andrea in a lot of ways. But he was still confused as to why they were there or how they knew what was going on. Clark was guessing that everyone in that room besides Andrea and Ashley were thinking the same thing. No one knew what to say at that moment. It was hard to say anything.

"So, who are you exactly?" Bart asked. He could never stand not talking.

Andrea smiled and walked towards Bart. "I'm the one that's going to help you guys find Lois faster." She turned away and walked over to Victor, moving the laptop and putting it in front of her.

"Hey, what do you think you'r-"

Andrea started typing away cutting off Victor as she typed. "I'm pulling up photos from Lex's house to see what he was doing."

Oliver stepped forward. "From my satellites?"

Andrea smiled as she looked at the screen. "No. From the cameras' that he has installed in his house."

Ashley walked over and stood next to Andrea. "She has a way of hacking into things. Especially things that can't be hacked into."

Chloe walked over to see. "Well so do I but Lex's security tapes aren't going to help much."

Andrea looked at Chloe. "Well that's where Ashley come's in," Andrea moved letting Ashley have a go, "I can get the video's and photos but she can get the videos to upload like no other. We can hear every conversation that has gone on in that house from three weeks ago to now."

Chloe was surprised and impressed. "Whoa. I wish I was that good."

Chloe couldn't take her eyes off the screen. Ashley just smiled and reveled in the fact that someone actually appreciated her talent. Her cousin always thought that it wasn't that big of a talent. More like a hassel. Ashley turned to Andrea and smiled at her. All Andrea could do was shake her head and sigh. She knew her cousin was happy that she was being recognized but she didn't want her to get a big head from it.

"All right moving on from this. What do you guys want to hear or see?" Andrea said as she walked back over to Ashley basically pushing her out of the way.

Clark moved forward leaning over Andrea's shoulder. "How about yesterday morning? Pull up whatever Lex was doing the day that Lois disappeared."

Andrea nodded as her fingers did the work. She was always a wiz with the computers. She was even like that the day that she met Clark. The day that she tried to kill Lionel Luthor. She wasn't proud of the moment that she had then but she knew that he had to pay and if that meant doing it through his son then she was fine with that. She typed in a few codes to get into the footage but as soon as she hit enter all of the logs showed up. Andrea smiled. She was glad that her talent didn't got to waste and that she could finally use it for good.

Andrea looked up at Clark. "Here you go," looking back at the screen and scrolling down, "Tell me when to stop superboy."

Clark gave her a look. But then something on the screen caught his eye. "Wait, stop," he pointed to the screen, "Open that one. It's the morning of Lois' disappearence."

Andrea clicked on it and opened the file. The video itself was there to be viewed.

"Click it"

She looked at Clark who was staring right at the video. She hesitated until he looked at her. She sighed and clicked it. And the video began to play.

_"Mr. Luthor."_

_"Troy. I hope you have some good news for me."_

_"I do sir. We found out some information about Ms. Lane that we thought would be usefull."_

_"Good. Maybe with this we'll get something out of her."_

The video clip ended while the whole room was silent. No one knew what to say or do. But Clark knew exactly what to do. He turned so fast that even Chloe had to do a double take. She knew where he was going but she didn't want Clark to do something he'll later on regret.

"Whoa. Hold on there big guy," Chloe said stepping in front of Clark's path, "Before you go in there all super angry with eyes blazing fire just stop and think for a second."

"You heard what he said Chloe. He took her. And now I'm going to find out where."

Clark tried to walk past Chloe but she stopped him with her hand, "Look, I know you're angry and I don't blame you. I want her back as badly as you do. But if you do this, he might do something to Lois. We don't know what he has up his sleeve."

He couldn't take it. He knew that Chloe was right but he couldn't stand the fact that Lois was out there being hurt by Lex and there was nothing he could do about it. The anger in him was so strong that he had to surpress it just to listen to Chloe and even that was a hard thing to do. He backed up and leaned against the counter. All he could do was hang his head low.

"Don't worry CK. We'll get her back. Now that we know that Lex has her, there'll be no way of missing a beat of his." Bart said walking over to Clark.

"Definetly Kent. The Blad headed millionaire has nothing compared to us. We'll make sure to take him down." Victor said.

Clark looked up at them. Realizing that he wasn't alone in this. That he actually had people with him that was willing to get Lois back just as badly as he was. He looked over at Lana. She was looking at him with eyes that were filled with fear.

"Lana. Are you okay?" Clark asked as he walked over to her. Everyone turned and looked at her. They had forgotten that she was there.

Lana looked up at Clark. "Yeah, I just can't believe that Lex would do something like this. Especially to Lois. She's never done anything to him. I don't understand why he would want to hurt her."

Clark looked at her then put his hand on her arm, "I know. I agree. But Lex has changed. He's not the same Lex that we all knew. He's different."

"But she'll be okay? Won't she Clark?" Lana asked.

The look in her eyes made Clark want to craddle her in his arms. She was so scared and so worried. But he knew that in order to find Lois he couldn't waste any time. He gave Lana a smile and then turned to everyone else.

"All right guys-" Andrea cleared her throat. Clark sighed, "And ladies," Andrea smiled, "Let's get to work. A war's about to begin."

Lois just stared Lex. She didn't know what he was referring to. All of his questions about Clark was confusing her. She answered them honestly but Lex felt that she knew more. But she didn't.

"Come on Lois. You must know something. After all you did live with the guy and his family for what... Two years?" Lex said as he walked around Lois and the table.

"I'm telling you the truth Lex. I don't know what you're referring to but the only thing that Clark did out of the ordinary was talk in his sleep. And that was one time." She was nervous. She didn't know what kind of answer Lex was looking for.

"And what did he say in his sleep?" Lex put a hand on the table and one on the back of Lois' chair. Leaning against them and looking at Lois.

Lois looked straight ahead. "He said that he had to save Lana. That was it. I swear."

Lex took a few steps backward. Clearly frustrated that he was getting no where with Lois he decided to change things up a bit. He sat back down in front of Lois as he put his hands in front of him on the table. Lois stared at him as he stared back at him. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Lois. I just had this feeling that you knew something about Clark. That you were hiding something about him."

"Well you were wrong."

Lex looked down, "Yeah. I guess I was," He looked back up to Lois, "But I'm not. You see I have proof that you know something about Clark. A little bit about his secret."

"Lex, I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Lois was getting nervous as Lex stared her down. She did know something but she wasn't sure if what she knew was real or just a dream.

Lex knew that she knew something. He could tell that she knew that he was on to her. He was going to get the information out of her. No matter what. He stood up and walked to the doors.

"Are you letting me go?" She wanted to get out of there. She wanted to run to Clark and have him hold her in his arms the way he did when he found her in the tunnel where Geoff Johns put her there. She just wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her and hear him telling her that she was safe. She missed him. She regretted not telling him that she loved him. Now she thought that she would never see him again.

She heard the door open and heard someone being tossed into the room. Then the doors closed. Lois tried looking behind her to see who was thrown into the room. She heard groaning. It sounded like a guy and it sounded familiar.

"Hello? Who's there?" Lois asked. She wasn't sure who Lex had thrown into the room with her.

"Lois? Is that you?"

Lois recognized the voice immediately. _**'Clark.'**_ She thought to herself. They had caught him. "Clark, is that really you?"

She heard the person come up next her, stumbling to her side. She looked over at the face and it was his face.

"Lois," Clark coughed, "I'm sorry. I came to find you, and they caught me." He coughed some more.

Lois was so happy to see him that she tried to get out of her chair. "Oh my god, Clark. I'm so glad to see you." She looked over his body.

He was covered in blood and his clothed looked like they had been cut up. He looked so beaten. She had never seen him like that before. It broke her heart that he got so hurt trying to save her. She couldn't help but cry as Clark managed to stand up and look at her. Holding onto the table for support. He brushed a tear away from Lois' cheek as it ran down from her eye. He left his hand resting on her cheek as she closed her eyes and let him craddle her face in his hand.

"Clark, I'm so sorry that they hurt you. I'm so sorry." Lois said as she struggled to get the words out.

Clark stroked her cheek with his thumb and made a shushing noise to calm her. "It's not your fault Lois. I would die a thousand times before I let anything or anyone hurt you. I love you too much."

Lois looked at him when he said that. She looked into the eyes of the man that she had been in love with since they first met. She knew his looks and she knew his eyes.

"You love me?"

Clark smiled as he lowered himself. Kneeling next to Lois' chair. Looking up into her eyes. "Yes. I do. I've always loved you. Ever since the first day we met."

Lois looked at him. Something was off about him and she knew it. "I love our first meeting. Don't you?," Clark nodded. "What's your favorite memory of our first meeting?"

Clark put his hand on her's. "When I first saw your face at Chloe's grave."

Lois jerked her hand away from his. She couldn't get it far but she got it away far enough. "I don't know who you are but you're not the Clark I know."

Clark smiled and stood up. He took a step back as his body began to change into someone else. Lois didn't recognize the girl that was standing before her. But Lois knew that she was able to shape into anyone and sound exactly like them.

"Who are you?" Lois asked. She was mad that Lex had sent someone into that room with that was able to change into anyone.

"Well, if you really want to know. I'm...

Clark walked into Lex's library. He knew that he was there. And he was going to find him.

"Lex!"

Lex came walking down the stairs from the top of the library. "No need to shout Clark. I'm right here." Lex walked towards Clark. "But guessing from the tone in your voice this isn't a friendly visit."

Lex smiled at Clark. All Clark wanted to do then and there was punch him straight in the face using his super strength. But he held it back. If he hurt Lex at all it would ruin any chance of Clark finding out where Lois was.

"It's not. Look Lois has been missing for a day and a half now. You said that you were going to try and find her. Have you come up with anything?"

Lex smiled at Clark and walked over to his desk. Picking up a folder he walked back over to Clark and handed it to him. "I got these from a satellite image," Clark opened the folder and looked at the pictures inside. "A van had followed Lois to your house that day. It didn't have a license plate which means that who ever took Lois didn't want to be found."

Lex walked back over to his desk. Clark followed him with his eyes. He knew that Lex was lying. But he couldn't let Lex know that Clark already knew this. He closed the folder and walked over to Lex.

"This is it? This is all you could find out about that day? Someone following Lois to my house?"

Lex looked at Clark. He could see the anger in his eyes. He was loving it. He was relishing in the fact that Clark was becoming valunerable. That's what he needed to happen.

"Look, Clark. I told you that I was going to try and find her and that's what I'm doing. I thought those photos would be helpful for you."

He was ready to hit him. Clark just wanted to grab Lex by the throat and throw him across the room or out the window. Anything to inflict pain on him. But he wasn't like that. No matter how much he wanted to hurt Lex he couldn't do it. The only thing he could do now was to try and not get too worked up or Lex might catch on.

"It is. But I was hoping that you would have than this." Clark turned and started to leave.

"I'm sorry Clark." Clark stopped and turned to Lex. "I had enough trouble getting those without making General Lane suspicious. If I get anymore information I'll let you know."

Clark just turned and walked out of the room. Closing the doors behind him he stopped and stood next to the doors but out of Lex's eye sight. He listened to what was going on in the room.

Lex picked up his phone and dialed a number. A female voice picked up.

_"Hello?"_

_"It's me. I'm going to need you to get more information on Clark Kent."_

_"Yes, sir"_

_"And on Chloe Sullivan. I need all the information I can get to make her talk. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, sir. I understand."_

_"Good."_ Lex hung up the phone.

Clark couldn't recognize the voice but he knew it was a female. It was only a matter of time before Lex used whatever he could to find out anything about himself or Chloe. And he must need it to use against Lois which meant that she was still alive. Clark could only think of one person that might know the answer to saving Lois. He supersped out of the mansion and headed towards the north pole. _'Don't worry Lois. I'm going to find you. And when I do, Lex is going to pay.'_


	10. Confronting the Past

_**Okay. Umm I made a little mistake in my last chapter. I meant to write that he was going towards the caves to get to the Fortress of Solitude. Sorry. I just realized that he couldn't get there without going through the caves. So this is like, well you get it.**_

_**Chapter 9-Confronting the past.**_

* * *

It felt like eternity for Clark as he super-sped all the way to the Caves to use the portal to get to the Fortress of Solitude. He needed answers and he needed them fast. And knew only one person held all of those answers. And that was Jor-El. Clark got to the portal key and took out the octaganle shaped disk and put it in the slot. A white light surrounded Clark as he went through the portal and ended up in the Fortress.

"Hello my son." Jor-El said.

Clark walked to the center of the Fortress looking up and around, "Why is this happening? Why are you doing this to me?"

"My son. I do not know what you are talking about."

Clark had to shout over the air that blew inside of the fortress. "Don't do that. I know you know what is going on. Is this some sort of test? You take her away from me to see if I can save her without letting her die? Is that what this is?"

"Kal-El, I ca-

"My name is Clark! Not Kal-El!" Clark had cut off Jor-El. He needed to know what was happening.

"To me you are still Kal-El. And I hope that one day you will call me father."

The podium of crystals lit up. Clark noticed them and walked over to them as a crystal removed itself from the others and floated in the air for Clark to take. Clark knew that if he took that crystal he would get his answers. He grabbed it and held on tightly. A loud sound echoed throughout the fortress as Clark let go of the crystal. He was no longer in the fortress but somewhere else that he didn't recognize. He looked around trying to make sense of what just happened. Where he had just gone.

A voice spoke from behind Clark. "My son."

Clark turned around to see Jor-El standing before him. He wasn't a ghost. He was solid. Like he was still alive. Clark walked cautiously over towards him. Not knowing what was going on.

"Jor-El?" Clark asked.

Jor-El laughed lightly as he noticed his son's tone. "Yes, my son. It is me."

"It can't be. You died."

"My body did, yes. But my esscence did not. I made sure that when I sent you to earth that I sent you with resources for every question or problem you might encounter growing up and on your journey to your destiny."

Clark looked at him in the eyes. "So you do know what is going on?"

Jor-El took a few steps towards Clark as well. Standing only five feet from Clark and looked at his son in the eyes. Seeing the man that he had become. The man that he dreamed would take over the throne and rule over Krypton.

Jor-El nodded his head. "The fortress itself was made with only limited knowledge. When you first discovered it, it could only tell you specific information. But once it was presented with information it was unfamiliar with it was program to activate the memory of me that I sent with it. The memory that could only be activated for certain events."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. His biological father knew that something like this would happen. "And what's happening now is one of those events?"

Jor-El sighed and walked past Clark making Clark turn and watch him. With his back facing Clark, Jor-El looked out into the sky. It was then that Clark realized that he was no longer on earth. He was now on Krypton.

Still looking out at the sky and at the stars Jor-El started to speak. "Do you remember last year, when your girlfriend at the time was in that car accident and died? You came to the fortress asking me to reverse it."

Clark was beyond shock from being on Krypton and had moved on to being curious. "Yes. That's when my dad died."

Jor-El turned to Clark as he said that. "Yes. When I took your earth father from you. At the time the fortress could only turn back time for that one moment. For you to choose who's life was more worth saving. You choose the girl. Even though she is not destined for you. As you are not for her you disrupted the course of your life and by doing that made the fortress take the life of someone you had loved truly your whole life."

"Dad."

"Yes. Johnathan Kent."

"So you're saying that since I saved Lana that was reason for my dad to die?"

Jor-El shook his head. "Absolutely not. But since you decided to save the life of a woman you didn't truly love caused a chain reaction."

Clark turned and took a few steps thinking about what Jor-El just said. "So, dad's death was my fault. I killed him"

Jor-El walked to Clark, putting his hand on his shoulder causing Clark to turn and face him. "You are not responsible for Johnathan Kent's death. It was his time to go, but it was just sped up. That's what the fortress did. You are not to blame."

"Why not? If I caused my dad's death that means that I'm going to cause Lois' as well."

"Miss. Lane's death will not be at your hand. And it will not be at anyone else's. She has quite some time before she passes."

Clark looked at Jor-El in the eyes. He knew who Lois was. "You know about Lois?"

"My son. There is much to tell you."

"Well if you really want to know. I'm Tina Grear. Well, her clone."

Lois was confused. Chloe had told her about Tina. She had told her that she had died and now she was hearing from Tina herself that she was alive and well? Well her clone was anyway. _'Her clone?'_ Lois thought to herself. She couldn't believe it.

"Her clone? But how?"

Tina walked over to the chair that was opposite Lois and sat down smiling. "Lex."

"Lex? Lex cloned Tina?" Lois was now beyond confused and was at a headache. _'Man. That blad headed billionaire gives me more migranes than tequilla.'_

Tina got angry at what Lois had said. "I AM TINA!!"

Lois jumped a little when Tina had yelled at her. "Okay, okay. Calm yourself down mighty morphin girl. I can see that you're Tina. No need to get all incredible hulk on me."

Tina sat back and looked Lois over. "I can see why he's in love with you. You are gorgeous." She got up and walked over to Lois.

"Who's in love with me?"

Tina ignored her question as she touched Lois' hair. "You have beautiful hair, gorgeous eyes," Tina put her hand on Lois' face turning it to the side and up. Making Lois look straight at her. "And gorgeous lips." With that she leaned down and kissed Lois full on.

Lois squirmmed in her seat as Tina kissed her. _'EWWW! Pyscho freak is kissing me! Gross!'_ Lois thought to herself. Tina finally let go of her walking back over to the chair and sitting down in it. She smiled at Lois.

"They are great lips."

Lois was spitting her spit on the ground hoping that would erase the kiss she had just received. "Yuck," she looked at Tina, "You couldn't have just left it at gorgeous lips?"

Tina laughed "Where's the fun in that?"

The door opened again. This time Tina stood up faster than Lois' had ever seen anyone stand up. She noticed that Tina had gotten very stiff and looked really nervous. _'Must be big daddy.'_ Lois thought to herself. She wanted to know who could make Tina stand up that fast and look the way she was looking.

"I didn't know you were going to be here?"

"There's a lot you didn't know...

Clark was sitting next to Jor-El looking at him. Listening to him speak. He was telling him about Krypton and about the people. About Zod; whom of which Clark had already faced and sent back to the phantom zone. Jor-El told him about his family, his mother, about himself. Then he got to the part about his one true love. The woman that he was meant to be with.

Clark was just looking at Jor-El. "You were never meant for a woman on Krypton."

Clark was curious about that. "What do you mean?"

Jor-El looked at him in the eyes. "My son. Your mother and I chose the woman you were destined to be with. Your one true love. And that woman is not Miss. Lang."

Clark realized who Jor-El was talking about. "Lois."

Jor-El looked away and stood up. Taking only a few steps away from Clark before turning back to face him. "Yes. Lois Lane was the woman your mother and I chose for you."

Clark stood up. "But how? Why?"

"We knew of her future. What she was meant to accomplished. We felt that she would be strong enough to stand by you know matter what."

"So you what? You messed with her destiny so that it would have me in it?"

"Not at all. She was meant to meet you Kal-El."

"My name is Clark."

"Of course my son. Like I said. She was meant to meet you. We just made sure that she stayed with you. We could feel that you would feel something for her."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jor-El was telling him that he himself and his biological mother had picked Lois to be his one true love. The woman that was meant for him. This was way beyond parental control. This was at the point of messing with people's future's. Their lives. His parents had done that to Lois.

"If you knew that then why was she taken? And why do I get ringing in my ears whenever she's saying something to me? I thought the ringing was only when I had to find the crystals."

"The ringing is meant for two things. The crystals and to hear the calls of my true love when she is in danger. Her voice will get stronger and the ringing will get softer. You will be able to hear her clearer and clearer as you get stronger."

"How can I become stronger than I already am? I have all of my powers."

"Not all. You do not have your flight yet."

"You mean when Kal-El could fly? I thought that was only when I was him."

Jor-El laughed at what Clark said. "No my son. That is your last and final gift. You will return to the fortress with it. It will help you find Miss. Lane faster and to stop the evil that is rising."

Jor-El had caught Clark's attention with what he had just said and knew that Clark wanted to know more. "Evil? What evil? Are you talking about Lex?"

"I am sorry my son. I can give you no further information other than what I have already given you."

Clark didn't understand. Why would Jor-El tell him all of this and then say he can't reveal what the evil is. If he knew who or what is was he should say something so that Clark could stop it.

"How can you just say that to me? How can you just tell me everything just now and not be able to tell me who or what the evil is? I thought you were here to help me?"

"Calm down my son. I don't need to tell you who or what the evil is because you have already encountered it. Our time here is down. Good-bye Kal-El."

Jor-El gave Clark one last smile as a bright light engolfed Clark. He couldn't leave yet. He needed to know more information. He tried to reach out to Jor-El but was getting pulled farther and farther away from him. _'I can't leave yet. I need to know how to stop the evil.'_ That was the last thing Clark thought before ending up outside of the caves with the key in the palm of his hand.

Clark looked down at the key. The object that had set off his entire life. The piece of his heritage that travelled with him and brought him to safety. But as he looked at it, the only thing he could see was just a piece of metal that was helping him in any way.

Clark clenched his hand around the key. He looked up towards the sky as he started to gather energy to fly. Within a matter of seconds he was in the air. Soaring above the clouds. Seeing everything as he passed over it. But there was only one thing on his mind.

And that was to find Lois. No matter what it took he was going to find her. _'I'm coming for you Lois. I promise.'_ Clark thought as he soared about the clouds heading towards Lex's mansion at full speed. And once Clark got there, he was going to find out where Lois was. He no longer cared about protecting his secret.

The only thing that Clark cared about at that moment and time was saving Lois and getting her to safety. And if that meant exposing his secret to his once best friend now turned enemy. Then so be it. He wasn't going to lose another person that he loved so much.

_'Hang in there Lois. Hang in there.'_ Clark thought.

_**

* * *

Hey guys! I know short chapter. But I got really tired and I have work early in the morn. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! REVIEW!!!**_


	11. There's a time and place for everything

**Hey guys. I just want to say sorry for the lack of updating of this story. I had writers block for the longest time. Then a lot of family and personal problems happened. But after refreshing my memory on where I left the story at I'm ready to add the next chapter to the story. Hope you enjoy. And again I'm sorry and if the chapter is a little off (meaning the writing) I'm sorry for that too. Enjoy!!!**

**This chapter contains spoilers from future episodes. Do not read if you don't want to know.**

* * *

**_Chapter 10- There's a time and place for everything._**

"Who are you? You look familiar but I don't know where from." Lois said as she looked at the person standing in front of Tina.

"In a minute, Let me just get rid of this thing in front of me."

In a quick second the clone of Tina was flung across the room. Hitting the wall of the room, her body just landed on the floor. Her body just lay there limp and not moving. She was definitely unconscious.

Lois was getting impatient. She wanted to know who this person was and if they were there to help her or to hurt her. _'Who is this elsta-boy? And why is he here?'_ Lois thought to herself.

"Alright minute is over. Now tell me who you are before I kung-fu your ass into next year." Lois exclaimed.

"One, you can't kung-fu my ass. You're strapped to a bed. Two, my name is Pete Ross. Now will you be willing to let me un-strap you?" Pete asked.

_'Pete Ross? As in Chloe and Clark's best friend Pete Ross?'_ Lois thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she should believe him or not but he did just send Tina flying across the room.

"Fine." Lois said.

Pete walked over to Lois on the table as he began to un-strap her. He helped her off the bed, putting one of her arm's around his shoulders and putting his arm around her waist. Helping her walk out of the room, he didn't have a lot of time before the security came to find him.

They were able to make it out of the building and into Pete's car alright. As soon as they pulled off they were stopped at the gate. Pete and Lois began to panic as the guard approached the car.

"What are we going to do?" Lois asked. She didn't want Pete's rescue efforts to go to waste.

Pete didn't want to wait around, he just stepped on the gas pedal and gunned it out of the spot they were in. Catching the guard off-guard he tripped over his own feet. Watching the car speed away he radioed the other guards about the security breach.

Lois was relieved to be out of that place and away from Lex. But she was still unsure about Pete and how he knew where she was. She looked over at him, studied him for a bit. Pete looked over at Lois to see her staring at him. He turned his attention back to the road and smirked.

"Let me guess. You're still unsure about me and this whole situation. Am I right?" Pete asked.

"Pinned it right on the nose, how can I be sure I can trust you?" Lois asked.

"You can't, but I did just get you out of that place." Pete replied.

"Yeah, which brings me to my next question. How did you know where I was?" Lois asked

"Now's not the time to ask that. When we get to where we need to be then I'll tell you what you need to know or want to know. But for now I can't tell you." Pete said.

Pete focused on the road as Lois just let out a heavy sigh. Knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of him, all she could do was just sit there and not talk which was going to be hard for her.

Clark rushed into his kitchen at his house. Everyone jumped at the door slamming, they were all caught off guard by the sound and by his loud entrance. Chloe stood up, walked over to Clark and hugged him.

"Clark, your okay. Thank goodness. What happened?" Chloe asked looking Clark in the eyes.

Everyone walked over and stood behind Chloe. They all wanted to know where he had been. Clark wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. Not everyone in that room knew about his real father, the fortress of solitude or the plans that his biological parents had set out for him.

Clark took a step back and cleared his throat. Looking at every single person in that room he was choosing his words carefully in his head.

"Wait, this is the Kent's. Were at the Kent's!" Lois exclaimed in excitement.

As soon as the car stopped she jumped out of the car and used all of her energy and strength to run and fall to the door. She didn't care about the pain or the small usage of her legs. She was just happy to be at a place the she knew she was safe at.

"Well, Clark?" Chloe asked.

"I needed to clear my head and find out somethings…

Before he could continue the door behind him had opened and he saw the look of surprise and happiness on everyone's face. Chloe looked as if she was about to cry. She ran past Clark and headed for the door. As Chloe ran past Clark and turned to see who she was running to. He couldn't believe his eyes. _'Is it really her?'_ Clark asked himself.

Before he could express his emotions he saw someone come up behind Lois. A person that he hasn't seen in 4 years, his best friend Pete Ross.

"Pete?" Clark asked.

Chloe looked over Lois' shoulder and took her arm and grabbed Pete with it and hugged him as well. Lana was shocked. She walked over to Pete and hugged him as well. Both Chloe and Lana let go and looked at both Lois and Pete.

"I don't know what to say." Lana said.

"I'll explain everything later but I think someone needs to say hello to a certain person." Pete replied.

Pete, Chloe, and Lana moved out of the way. Lois was just standing there not looking at anyone else but Clark. She was smiling with her mouth and her eyes. Clark was just standing there looking at her. Stunned and happy, he thought that he was never going to see her ever again.

"Lois." Clark said.

Lois made her way over to Clark but half way over she started to fall but Clark took a step forward and caught her before she could touch the ground. Having her in his arms was the best feeling he had ever felt. He was just so happy to see her, to feel her, and to hold her.

_'Thank you for coming back to me.'_ Clark thought to himself.

"I'm so glad that you're okay and alive. I was so worried about you." Clark said to Lois. He pulled back a bit but was still holding Lois. All he could do was look her in the eyes.

Lois smiled up at him. She touched his cheek with her hand making sure she wasn't dreaming. Knowing that it was all real, that she had made it out of that place and that she was actually in Clark's arm's made her so happy. Happy enough to cry. Clark looked at her and was surprised to see her crying.

"Lois? Lois, are you crying?" Clark asked.

"No, I just have something in my eyes. I don't cry. I was raised by the general." Lois said.

Everyone just laughed. They were happy to know that she was back safe and sound. But the happy reunion was over and some questions needed to be answered. Clark and everyone else looked over at Pete. They needed to know why he was there and how he got Lois out.

"Pete?"

"Yeah, Clark?" Pete answered

"How did you get Lois out?"

"Well…

* * *

_**Sorry guys. I didn't have a lot of time to write an entire chapter so this is like half of a chapter. But I promise that I will write and post more later. I hope you enjoyed this one. REVIEW!!!!!**_


End file.
